dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Espio vs Snake
Espio vs Snake is Peep4Life's forty-sixth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 1! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Metal Gear Solid! With stealth on their side, who walks away with a win? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight After acquiring the encrypted data, Espio turned to leave. He turned around into a pistol being held in his face. "Hand it over." Snake instructed. "Unlikely. Stand aside." Espio retorted, barging past. Snake fired at Espio, who leaped up and took cover behind a desk. Here we go! ''' Before Snake could make an attack, Espio was on top of him with the Leaf Swirl. The tornado-like attack sent Snake flying through the room and hard into a wall. Snake stood up and threw a grenade, which Espio managed to dodge. The chameleon threw shurikens at Snake, which scratched him but the damage was insignificant. Snake dropped some C4 and sneaked behind cover. As Espio came to follow, Snake detonated it, throwing Espio into the air. Espio was then punched and kicked into a wall before Snake suplexed him onto a desk. Using a Spin Attack, Espio bounced right back. He threw more shurikens which caught Snake in the gut. As he hunched over, Espio dropped an axe handle on the back of Snake's head. When Espio landed, Snake fired from the pistol. Espio leaped back and used his camouflage. Snake looked around the room and used a stun grenade in Espio's last known location. He was then blindsided by a kick and then a Homing Attack. Espio then attacked with another Leaf Swirl, whisking Snake away and dropping him into a door. Both combatants ran at each other, clashing with kicks and punches. Snake's brute strength allowed him to hammer through and grab Espio from behind. He tried to snap the chameleon's neck but by curling into a ball and using a homing attack, Espio broke free. As Snake stumbled back, Espio took him off his feet with a Spin Jump. While Snake fell to the floor, he dropped a grenade, which launched Espio through a wall, forcing the Team Chaotix member to drop the data. Before Snake could take the data, he needed to be certain Espio was dead. Three shurikens bouncing off the desk indicated that the chameleon was still very much alive. Snake threw another grenade through the hole in the wall and flushed Espio out. Snake fired from his pistol, clipping Espio in the shoulder. Snake then turned to pick up the data but as he did, a kunai flew through his chest. Snake cried out in pain and dropped on his knees. Espio then threw shurikens through Snake's head, finishing him. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Premiere Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs Konami themed DBXs